


Tak perlu kata-kata

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak butuh kata bagi mereka untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Bahwa mereka saling mencintai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tak perlu kata-kata

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketball and it's character belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I DO NOT take any profit.

Mereka tak perlu mengucap 'I Love You'.

 

Tak butuh saling memberi hadiah mewah untuk membuktikan cinta mereka.

 

Tak butuh. Tak penting.

 

Cukup dengan sebuah pagutan manis. Jejak kemerahan yang dilukis sepanjang tubuh. Desah nafas yang saling bersahutan--mengambang dalam atmosfer ruang bersekat. Dan tatapan mata yang saling bertukar kata dalam diam.

 

Mereka dapat saling memahami, dan mengerti--bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Melengkapi.

 

Mengisi dan menutupi kekurangan masing-masing.

 

Sederhana. Unik. Mendalam.

 

Namun begitulah cara mereka untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Rencana awal pngen bikin ff AkaKuro, eh yang selesai duluan malah MidoAka ini hshshshshsh :''''))) /boboan
> 
> ah, selamat bertemu dengan saya--author somplak penggila AkaKuro dan MidoAka, hehehehe
> 
> Mind to review?


End file.
